dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kutsuna Shiori
Perfil thumb|250px|Kutsuna Shiori *'Nombre:' 忽那汐里 (くつな しおり) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kutsuna Shiori *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Sídney, Australia *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Agencia:' Oscar Promotion Sobre Kutsuna Shiori Nació el 22 de diciembre de 1992 en el suburbio de Killarney Heights, en Sídney, Australia. Vivió en Australia hasta la edad de catorce años antes de mudarse a Japón para seguir una carrera como idol y actriz. En 2011, junto a las actrices Kawakita Mayuko y Narumi Riko, Kutsuna se graduó de la ilustre Escuela Horikoshi en Nakano, Tokio. En 2006, Kutsuna ganó el premio Judge's Prize en el All-Japan National Young Beauty Contest de 2006. En 2009, obtuvo su primer papel protagonista en la serie 7 Mannin Tantei Nitobe. En ella interpreta a Tsugumi Nitobe, una estudiante universitaria que tiene 70.000 amigos en Internet y resuelve casos difíciles mediante el uso de su cerebro. En 2011, fue elegida para interpretar a Mori Ran en un drama especial de live action de Detective Conan titulado Shinichi Kudo's Written Challenge. Kutsuna reemplazó a la actriz Tomoka Kurokawa, quien interpretó a Ran en los especiales anteriores de 2006 y 2007. En 2012, Kutsuna fue nombrada Mejor Actriz Nueva de 2011 por la revista de cine Kinema Junpo. En 2013, abandonó sus estudios en la Universidad de Tokio antes de comenzar su tercer año con el fin de centrarse en su carrera. Su agencia comentó que «realmente fue difícil para ella trabajar mientras iba a la universidad. Le era difícil asistir a clases debido a su trabajo en dramas. Ella aceptó y la abandonó. Ahora se centrará en su carrera como actriz».1 Kutsuna habla con fluidez inglés y japonés. Dramas *1942-nen no Play Ball (NHK G, 2017) *Kamogawa Shokudo (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Bitter Blood (Fuji TV, 2014) *Nezumi, Edo wo Hashiru (NHK, 2014) *Machi Isha Jumbo!! (NTV, 2013) *Kazoku Game (Fuji TV, 2013) *Nakuna, Hara-chan (NTV, 2013) *Single Mothers (NHK, 2012) *20-nen go no Kimi e (TBS, 2012) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2012 ''Shichaku Shitsu (Fuji TV, 2012) *Meitantei Conan SP 4 (YTV, 2012) *O-PARTS (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kaseifu no Mita (NTV, 2011) *Meitantei Conan Season 1 (YTV, 2011) *Meitantei Conan SP3 (YTV, 2011) *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Jidankoshonin Gota Keshi (NTV, 2011) *Sotsu Uta (Fuji TV, 2010) *Shokojo Seira (TBS, 2009) *Majo Saiban (Fuji TV, 2009) *7 Mannin Tantei Nitobe (BS Asahi, 2009) *Mei-chan no Shitsuji (Fuji TV, 2009) *Pocky 4 Sisters (BS-i, 2008) *Taiyo to Umi no Kyoshitsu (Fuji TV, 2008) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi sensei (TBS, 2007) Películas *Murder Mistery (2019) - Suzi Nakamura *Deadpool 2 (2018) - Yukio *The Outsider (2018) - Miyu *Oh Lucy! (2018) *Neko Atsume no Ie (2017) *Kiseki: Sobito of That Day (2017) *While the Women Are Sleeping (2016) *125 Years Memory (2015) *Oh! Father (2014) *Unforgiven / Yurusarezaru Mono (2013) *Before The Vigil (2013) *Petal Dance (2013) *The Life of Guskou Budori / Gusukobudori no Denki (2012) voz de Neri *My Back Page (2011) *Shojotachi no Rashinban (2011) *Beck (2010) *Chonmage Purin (2010) *Looking up at the Half-Moon / Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora (2010) *Guardian Angel / Shugo Tenshi (2009) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi ep.210 *Himitsu no Arashi-chan ep.180 Anuncios *'2014:' ゲオホールディングス 2nd STREET / JUMBLE STORE *'2014:' MOSDO! *'2014:' Pokka 企業 *'2014:' Hay Day (Supercell ヘイ・デイ) *'2013:' Pokka「ヒラメキ宣言」 *'2013:' Pokka キレートレモン *'2013:' LION デンタークリアMAXライオン *'2012:' Aera Home「環境設計の家」 *'2012:' DAIHATSU Campaign (ダイハツ キャンペーン) *'2012:' カリエ Noz BEASHOW *'2012:' EPSON (セイコーエプソン カラリオ) *'2011:' SUNTORY Oolong Tea Premium Clear *'2011:' dip はたらくスマイルプロジェクト (星野夏子 役) *'2010:' MOS Burger *'2010:' KYOTO KIMONO YUZEN *'2008:' NTT東日本 DENPO115 *'2008:' POCKY 2008-2010 (第50 - 51代 Pocky Princess) *'2008:' Aera Home クラージュ *'2008:' TAKARATOMY Hi-kara Reconocimientos *'2014 37th Japan Academy Prize:' Newcomer of the Year *'2012 2nd 66th Mainichi Film Award:' Sponichi Grand Prix Newcomer Award *'2012 Japan Natto Cooperative Society:' Natto Queen *'2011 85th Kinema Junpo Award:' Mejor Nueva Actriz *'2011 9th Clarino Beautiful Legs Award:' Teen Category *'2011 66th Mainichi Film Awards:' Sponichi Grand Prix Newcomer Award *'2011 2nd Japan Wedding Best Dresser Award:' Best Wedding Dresser Award junto a Gouriki Ayame *'2010 2nd TAMA Cinema Awards:' Best Rising Actress por Beck *'2010 7th Beauty Week Award:' The Best of Beauty *'2006 11th Japan Bishōjo Contest:' Special Jury Prize Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Universidad de Tokio (abandonó) **Horikoshi High School *'Aficiones:' Tomar fotos y escuchar música. *'Habilidades:' Tocar la guitarra. *'Idiomas:' Inglés y Japonés *Es tercera generación de padres australianos-japoneses y posee tanto nacionalidad australiana como japonesa. *Sus músicos favoritos son The Beatles, Ringo Shiina, Yura Yura Teikoku, Joe Hisaishi y Ryuichi Sakamoto. *En la película Deadpool 2 hace el personaje de Yukio. Una mutante japonesa, miembro de los X-Men, que es capaz de controlar la electricidad. Enlaces Enlaces *Perfil (Oscar Promotion) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kutsuna Shiori.jpg Kutsuna Shiori 3.jpg Kutsuna Shiori 4.jpg Kutsuna Shiori 2.jpg Kutsuna Shiori 5.jpg Kutsuna Shiori 6.jpg Kutsuna Shiori 7.jpg Kutsuna Shiori 8.jpg Categoría:Oscar Promotion Categoría:JActriz